


Thoughts of the Gangs Pet

by Nessie2000



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Burns, Drabble, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessie2000/pseuds/Nessie2000
Summary: While Johnny is in the hospital, he has a lot of time to contemplate things. This is what goes through his head right before Dally and Ponyboy visit Johnny after the rumble. Drabble





	Thoughts of the Gangs Pet

Pain. It wasn't so bad. Or at least that was what I was trying to tell myself. The middle of my back and above was on fire. Slowly, bit by bit, the flames consumed me. Burning like one of my cigarettes. In fact, I could smell the scent of burning flesh. I couldn't feel anything below the middle of my back. The flames had already passed that area, explaining the numbness I now felt. I wasn't really on fire, of course. It was just such a reoccurring event that by now I could almost convince myself that it was true. After all, the pain was believable enough. No! No, I wasn't on fire, at least not anymore. I was lying in a hospital bed, not in a church on fire, like before. Key words being like before. Okay, I had to stop thinking about this, I told myself. If you think about it, you'll make it worse. But I knew the real reason I didn't want to think about it, was because I would have to eventually let down my mask. I knew that if I allowed myself to feel the pain, really feel it, I would realize just how scared I really was. The doctor may not have said it out loud, but I could tell he was thinking it. He pities me. A part of me does too. I'm to young. Sixteen years old was way too young to die. But it was going to happen and I knew it. Then I heard the door open, and a familiar voice say, "Hey, Johnnykid". And I opened my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and posted it over on fanifction.net. It's not great, but I wanted to transfer everything over here. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
